


young love ; soonchan

by sleepovers



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, First Time, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepovers/pseuds/sleepovers
Summary: chan is too young to be in love, he doesn't even know what love is.soonyoung changes that.(lowercase intended)





	young love ; soonchan

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic on ao3 ever! please be nice to me i know my writing sucks.

december, 2018

“chan, you don't love soonyoung” 

see, and here it is. chan is always just so young to be in love, that he doesn't even know what it is. which is entirely a lie, according to the youngest. it doesn't take age to know what love is, it take experience (which chan doesn't have an advantage in that category either). but if first love is really like how it is in books and movies, then chan totally feels it for soonyoung, i mean how could he not?

soonyoung is the definition of perfect. his eyes, his smile, his dancing, just everything about him. he was hardworking and determined, but still fun and full of giggles. soonyoung kept chan sane, and so did the other boys, but he was special. 

“oh give the boy a break, hannie. who knows, he could be in love” seungcheol said. jeonghan gave him a glare, seungcheol continuing to be all smiles. “boys break your heart if you're not careful chan. i just don't want you getting hurt.” he was acting as if he was his mom! “i know that, im not a baby!" chan did not like being called a baby, he was almost 20! he didn't need anyone telling him anything about his love life, he knew what he was doing!

“actually, jeonghan has a point. you aren't even an adult yet, i don't want you getting into something you aren't prepared for yet” seungcheol lectured. chan let out a soft sigh. if he wasn't gonna get out any advice from the two, he's just gonna have to ask jihoon, but that would be so embarrassing! jihoon is just, too serious, not saying that he's stuck up or uptight. he's just, more serious than the other members. 

“oh did i interrupt another 'chan is a baby' lecture?” soonyoung said, walking into the living room with a cup of hot tea. chan looked at him with pleading eyes, hoping he would give him an excuse to leave the conversation. “i don't understand, if chan likes someone, then he likes them. is that not how it works?” the dancer said, sipping from his mug. 

“ugh, come on chan, let's snuggle” instead of chan jumping excitedly, he blushed softly, letting soonyoung bring him to the couch. “ah, jeonghan look, i think he is in love” cheol whispered. “pfft, then what are we, husbands?” jeonghan snickered. “hm, i don't know, do you wanna be? because i sure wouldn't mind” damn you seungcheol and your smoothness.

“wah channie! why are you so tense?” soonyoung said, snuggling into his dongsaeng. the truth was, chan had no idea why he was so tense. he's been tense while with soonyoung for a few weeks now. is it because he realizes his feeling for the older? chan is suddenly so scared of saying the wrong thing, so he says nothing at all some nights. “sorry soonie, i just have a lot on my mind, that's all.” yeah, that's all that was wrong right? 

soonyoung wrapped him and the younger in a blanket, holding onto him by his waist. he thought chan was always the best to cuddle with because he was so warm all the time. plus, chan would let him be the big koala that he is. “i love you channie” soonyoung said in a sing song voice. 

chan's heart shouldn't have been beating so fast when he said that. soonyoung tells him that all the time, why was he so excited now? "l-love you too soonyoungie" goddamnit chan stop being so nervous! "we'll give you two some privacy" seungcheol said, dragging jeonghan out of the living room. "chan, is there something you want to talk about?" the older said in a gentle voice. he almost, almost decided to just confess to him now. but he couldn't, he was too afraid. is this what love feels like? "no, i'm okay" he said. soonoyung pouted, he didn't like it when his dongsaeng was so quiet. "cheer up! it's christmas eve!" soonyoung rubbed his cheeks against the youngest's, making him giggle. "there's my cutie maknae!" he pinches his cheeks, booping his nose, russling his hair. "s-stop!" chan giggled, trying to push soonyoung away. chan's chest was heaving, his face red and his eyes droopy when soonyoung stopped his silly antics. his breathing became slower, eventually calming down. they just gazed into each other's eyes for a few moments. soonyoung loved chan, so damn much. and he wanted to tell him so damn bad, but he couldn't. he couldn't because chan would never love him, he was too young to love him. he had no experience, he had no clue what it felt like to love, or to be in love. chan had stars in his eyes and soonyoung wished to study them forever, like he was an astrologist. "why are you staring at me?!" chan said, turning away. it's not that he was uncomfortable, it's just he can't handle it. i mean, how would you feel if your crush was staring at you? "my channie is so pretty!" chan's cheeks grew a soft pink, matching his faded hair. it was previously red for christmas promotions, soonyoung's being green, fading into a softer, pastel green, the rest of the group following the same pattern. "soonyoung! can you come here for a second?" jeonghan yelled from his dorm. "ah, i'm sorry chan. jeonghan's calling me but i'll be back" soonyoung said, moving off of the couch. the younger pouted, crossing his arms. he felt a soft pair of lips on his cheek, then seeing soonyoung walk away. he made sure soonyoung was already down the hall before letting out an excited squeal. soonyoung kissed him! i mean, it was on the cheek, but chan was still counting it as a kiss! "soonyoung, how do you feel about chan?" jeonghan asked, jihoon accompaning him. "do we have to talk about this?" soonyoung groans. "yes, it's for science. now, what do you think of him romantically?" jihoon asked, laying back in the chair. "you promise not to tell?” jihoon rolled his eyes. "we promise, now get a move on!" soonyoung let out a deep sigh. “i'm in love with him, and his existence entirely. he is everything to me, not trying to dismiss you guys, but i love him so goddamn much. and i've loved him for years, fucking years. because he's such a cute little fireball who's always so excited to do anything and he lets me cuddle him and he lets me pinch his cheeks and slap his butt. he lets me love him and i want to love him more than i show, but i can't. because he's so young. he's too young and i don't wanna scare him with my affection.” jeonghan was crying, he was actually crying. “sorry, im sorry oh my gosh that was so fucking beautiful” jeonghan said, wiping his eyes. “well, that solves the question. now you have to tell him all of that.” jihoon expressed nonchalantly. “i can't just tell him 'oh i'm in love with you' like who does that?" soonyoung retorted. “well if you never tell him, he'll never know” jihoon said, slumping in the chair. he was right, chan would never know. and that would practically eat him up inside. he had to tell him, but christmas was tommorow. rejection isn't exactly the best christmas present. "you never know if he'll reject you, he just might like you too" it was like jihoon could read minds. "trust me soonyoung, even if he rejects you, you guys will still be friends." jeonghan assured him.

“so chan, do you really love soonyoung?” joshua asked. chan's cheeks were a bright pink, he definitely didn't want to tell joshua. "can we please not talk about this? it's embarrassing!" he covered his face with his hands. "fine, i'll make it simpler. lee chan, would you marry kwon soonyoung?" joshua said, his voice serious. "yes, but don't tell him i said that!" chan said, his eyes wide. 

—

"alright, what's the plan?" vernon asks. "what's that thing in america? where you kiss under that plant?" vernon giggled softly. "you mean a mistletoe?" soonyoung nodded enthusiastically. "i'm gonna kiss chan under the mistletoe!"

—

"alright time for presents!" joshua said with an exciting "woop!" from seokmin. "to seokmin, from joshua" seokmin read out loud. he opened the present to find a pair of strawberry printed pajamas. "you're as cute a strawberry, and i think i'm in love with you" seokmin said the last part quietly, a grin growing on his face. 

he suddenly pounced on top of joshua, pressing kisses all over his face. "i love you too hyung!" he squealed. "alright love birds keep passing the presents" wonwoo said. 

"from seungcheol, to jeonghan" jeonghan read, giddy about opening the present. soonyoung just grinned at the eldest. jeonghan found a box, opening it and gasping. "they're promise rings, so promise you'll be mine" the entire group let out an 'aww'. "of course, my love" jeonghan replied.

"to jihoon, from seungcheol and hannie" with a pair of angel wings drawn on it. jihoon raised an eyebrow before opening the present. there was a big sweater inside, with 'boyfriend 1' on it. "wait, but-" the two eldest took off their hoodies to reveal matching sweaters. jihoon's face turned an adorable shade of red, getting a kiss on each cheek. "gosh i feel like its valentines day!" seokmin giggled.

the presents were all passed down eventually. minghao gave jun a pair of new boots he had been looking at for weeks. mingyu gave wonwoo a new video game that had just came out, along with a gift from wonwoo that he's keeping a secret. seungkwan somehow got tickets for the entire group to see hansol's favourite soloist, tobi lou, featuring many excited squeals from his boyfriend. 

"last but not least, from chan to soonyoung" seungkwan read, the boys letting out a low "oooooh". chan was passed the gift, his face turning a bright pink. "here you go, h-hyung" he said, shoving the box into his chest.

it was a pair of ponyo pajamas, with a little note in the pocket. "don't read the note aloud! p-please." chan said, soonyoung smiling at him.

dear soonyoungie,  
i wrote this on christmas eve, and god i feel so embarrassed. but it's now or never i guess, so here it goes. kwon soonyoung, i'm in love with you, more than you could ever know. jeonghan says i'm too young to even know what it feels like, but i think i'm learning.

love feels so weird, like my heart feels fast and it almost jumps out of my throat when i see you. i didn't realize i liked you until i sat on your lap and it just HIT ME! i am so in love with you soonyoung, and hopefully you can teach me how to love like an adult.

\- your snuggle buddy, lee chan

"chan, oh god chan-" he didn't wanna cry, not in front of everyone. he fumbled with his pockets, fishing a small plant out of them. "hey chan," soonyoung said, wiping his tears away. "yeah?" chan was crying too, a small smile on his face.

"kiss me under the mistletoe will you?" 

soonyoung grabbed onto chan's waist, pulling him closer. he knew he was chan's first kiss, so he was gonna give him the best first kiss ever. he moved his lips against his like an expert, leaving chan into a pool of putty. 

"alright soonyoung keep it pg!" wonwoo yelled, making them pull away. the boys laughed, even jeonghan. sure, his "baby" is starting to become a man, but he was still his baby. "yay! now i can stop being the relationship therapist!" seungkwan giggled. 

i guess you could say, it was chan and soonyoung's favorite christmas ever.

**Author's Note:**

> so, that was it?? leave a kudos and some comments !!
> 
> come shout at me over soft soonchan
> 
> insta: fairiesvt  
> twt: fairieshuas  
> nsfw twt: mommyd0m


End file.
